Daiyohan
第四版 bedeutet vierte Version, also 4th Version. Die Nachfolge von V3/3rd Version ist ein weiteres Doujinshi. Dieses beschreibt eine Welt, die vom Grundaufbau sehr den Anfängen von 3rd Version ähnelt. Karte Hier die Karte von Daiyohan. thumb|300px|Die Karte Sie ist auf Basis der Karte des Originals erstellt und beinhaltet einige Neuheiten: *Ein sehr starkes Insel-Reich trotz weniger Inseln (vgl. V3) *Oto hat in Richtung Konoha expandiert *Die ehem. Kohle-, Brand-, Flammen- etc. Reiche wurden im Schwachen Flammenreich und im großen Teereich zusammengefasst. **Das Teereich hat eine wichtigere Rolle *Yami wurde verlagert *Das bekannte Farnreich wurde durch das Wiesenreich ersetzt. *Ein paar kleinere Reiche haben einen nicht zu unterschätzdenden Bund geschlossen. Unten folgt eine Liste der Länder. Reiche/Dörfer Großmächte fett, Mittelmächte normal, Kleine Reiche kursiv Clan-Bund Der Clan-Bund wird von verschiedenen Clans geführt. Er besteht aus vier kleinen Reichen und Bildet insgesamt eine Mittelmacht. Story Hier eine Kurzfassung der Story Kiyugeki vs. Koseshu Die Legenden von Borochimaru haben auch diese Welt erreicht. Mit ihm wird Kiyugeki gleichgesetzt. Er ist eine Neuauflage des Charakters, die in keinem Doujinshi fehlen darf. Sein Gegner hat unter seinem Vater, der der General des Angriffs auf Kiri war, gekämpt und sich den Titel des Roten Hais verdient. Sein Vater fiel, riss aber den Mizukagen mit. Bald starb auch der vierte Hokage mysteriös und Koseshu wurde Kage von Konoha. Nun brach ein Krieg zwischen Konoha und Oto aus, da das Dorf des Klanges lange Provoziert hatte und vom Hokage, der wegen militärischer Leistungen gewählt war, expansion erwartet wurde. Nach erfolgreichen Vorstößen von Konoha, rief Oto den Hokage auf, zu Friedensverhandlungen zu kommen. Man habe die Unterlegenheit bemerkt, wolle aber Leben und Zeit sparen und eine Einigung treffen. Als symbolischer Ort sollte die erste Stadt im Reisfeldreich dienen, die von Siedlern aus Konoha gegründet wurde und auch die Botschaft beinhaltete. Sie lag allerdings abseits der besetzten Gebiete. Im Krieg hatte der Hokage bereits große Stärke bewiesen und mit ein paar Leibwächtern sollte diese Reise kein Problem sein, ließe sich doch kein Hinterhalt vermuten. Aber schnell waren die Wachen tot, nur der Hokage selbst überlebte ein Attentat. Kiyugeki, auch genannt Borochimaru, trat auf. Der Kampf beginnt. Mit Katon und Futon beginnt der Angriff gegen die Schlangen-Künste. Gleichzeitig kämpfen riesige Affen gegen riesige Schlangen. Mit Kibafuda ausgestattete Kunai-Kagebushin fliegen zum Beispiel auf Kiyugeki zu. Dieser beschwört einen Schattendoppelgänger. Dann wirft er ein paar Shuriken, vermehrt auch diese, woraufhin der Kagebushin ein etwas größeres Shuriken wirft, auch dieses vermehrt, bevor "Borochimaru" ein Riesenshuriken hinzufügt. Der Zusammenprall von Shuriken und Kunai löst eine Explosion aus, die die weiteren Attacken wegblasen würde. Doch der Kagebushin zieht an dünnen Drähten, die nichtnur seine originale Waffe, sondern auch die Dublikate nach oben lenkt und so einen Schutz erstellt. Als dieser gebrochen ist, kann das Riesenshuriken vordringen und wird durch Shuriken Kagebushin no Jutsu vervielfältig. Als der Hokage leichtfertig ausweicht, trifft es den stärksten Kuchiyose-Affen, was diesen besiegt. Nun können die Schlangen die Oberhand gewinnen. Der "Kamikaze-Affe" beendet aber den Kampf nun, indem er alle Beteiligten besiegt. Nun erklärt der Hokage den Kampf durch Kuchiyose für beendet. Aber sein Gegner sieht das etwas anders... Eine Welle aus Schlangen beschäftigt den Hokage nicht all zu lange, aber einige Kusanagi stecken neben Borochimaru. Dieser beschwört Kagebushin, die diese führen. Als die Kagebushin entwaffnet und zertört sind, taucht ein weiterer auf, der erneut unzählige Schlangen aus seinem Mund entlässt und dabei selbst zerplatzt. Nach all dem sieht Koseshu seinen Vater vor sich. Dieser benutzt offenbar die gleichen Künste, besitzt aber unendlich viel Chakra. Er erklärt, dass es sich um Edo Tensei handelt. Borochimaru hatte seine Leiche gefunden und ihn dann wiederbelebt. Als untoter könne er nicht mehr sterben. Daraufhin zerschneidet er seinen Hals mit einem Kunai, um dies zu beweisen. Mit Katon und Futon kämpften sie lange und heftig. Dann will der Hokage den Gegner mit Rifu no Fuin versiegeln. Hierfür muss er seinen Vater berühren. Dieser sammelt sein Chakra, um die Versieglung zu bekämpfen. Aber Koseshu gewann, da es scheinbar nicht um die Menge, sondern um die Konzentration des Chakras ging. So entstand ein Siegel auf dem Unterarm des Hokage. Kiyugeki hatte mittlerweile ein weiteres Kusanagi beschworen. Er greift mit Sen'nei Jashu an um die Distanz zu verringern und mit Dai Sen'nei Jashu, um den Gegner abzulenken, woraufhin dieser mit Kuchiyose: Raikou Kenka die sog. Konoha-Klinge beschwört. Diese zerschneidet die Schlangen und wehrt das Kusanagi ab. Ein kurzer aber heftiger Schwertkampf endet mit der Entwaffnung vom Otokane. Aber Kuu no Tachi, womit Borochimaru den Gegner mit den Kusanagi seiner gefallenen Kagebushin und seinem eigenen verfolgt, bringt den Kage in Rücklage. Schnell springt der Fiesling an und greift sein eigenes Kusanagi. Mit diesem nimmt er das Fechten wieder auf, wobei sein Gegner zwar von einem Jutsu verfolgt wird, aber sein Schwert nicht weglegen kann, um selbst eines anzuwenden. Am Ende dieser Aktion wird der Kage mehrfach durchbohrt, Kiyugeki springt weg, um mit einer Fuuton-Kunst den Abstand zu erweitern. Er traut dieser Niederlage nicht. Koseshu schließt seine letzten Fingerzeichen. Sein Körper explodiert und geht in einer riesigen Flammenwelle in alle Richtungen auf. Die verbrannte Asche sammelt sich und nimmt menschlcihe Formen an. Wie der Phönix aus der Asche lebt der Hokage dank Katon no Tensei wieder. Da kriechen vier Schlangen an. Eine tötet er sofort. Die zweite spuckt Gift, springt an, Hokage weicht beiden aus, Tier stirbt. Die dritte greift mit einem Kusanagi aus ihrem Maul an, Hokage weicht aus und tötet. Während dieses Kampfes entschlüpfte Kiyugeki der letzten Schlange. Er springt zurück, lässt Kagebushin angreifen und setzt Mandara no Jin ein. Aus seinem Mund kommen einige Schlangen, die alle Schwerter besitzen. Koseshu will sie alle vernichten und gleichzeitig seinen Gegner verletzen. Aber für die geplante Kunst richt sein Chakra wegen der Wiederbelebung nichtmehr. Also setzt er seine andere Kunst ein. Zu Beginn seiner Zeit als Jonin lernte er seine erste S-Rang-Kunst. Der begabte Fuin-Künstler begann, überflüssiges Chakra über die Jahre zu versiegeln. Nun setzt er es mit Infuin: Kai frei. Mit Futon: Daitoppa und Katon: Endan setzt er einen riesigen Feuersturm frei. Aber sein Gegenüber benutzt eine überraschende Kunst: Er speit enorme Wassermengen aus seinem Mund, um Suijin Heki auszuführen, das bald zu Bakasui Shouha wird. Nurnoch ein paar Hügel ragen aus dem Wasser, die restliche Kampffläche ist überschwemmt. Nun löst sich das Rätsel auf: Borochimaru kommt mit Hiru Banshou: Bouka no Jutsu '''aus einem der Hügel hervor, während der Anwender des Suiton löste sein Henge no Jutsu auf und stellte sich als der Mizukage heraus, gegen den Koseshus Vater gefallen war. Es machte Sinn; wenn Borochimaru nach dem Kampf eine Leiche eingesammelt hatte, warum nicht beide? Also blieb nur eine Wahl: Der Hokage beschwört einen Gerotora-Affen, der eine Riesige Schriftrolle beinhaltet. Dann versiegelt er in dieser all das Wasser. Zudem entnimmt er eine kleine Schriftrolle. Diese beinhaltet Standartwaffen. Er ist in einem einfachen Hemd und einer einfachen Hose wiedergeboren worden und trug deshalb keine Waffen an sich. Der Hokage öffnet seine Rolle und greift mit zehn Kunai an, die je '''zehn Kibafuda angeschlossen sind. Ihre Klinge ist zudem etwas breiter und zeigt ein Siegel. Mit dem In "Schaf" lenkt er diese Waffen also. Sein Gegner benutzt Sujin Heki, um sich zu schützen, aber nachdem eine Lücke in diesen Schild gesprengt wurde, erfassen ihn die meisten Waffen. Suiryudan wird mit einer Winddrachenbombe abgewehrt. Aber nun erschafft der Mizukage seine beste Kunst. Er hat diese nichteinmal gegen den General von Konoha benutzt, da sie zu viel Chakra verbraucht hätte. Aber nun befindet der Mizukage in einem Wasserball, der kleinere Wasserattacken schießt, während sich fünf Auswüchse zu Wasserdrachen heranbilden. Anders als bei der Wasserdrachenbombe regenerieren sich diese für Chakra. Borochimaru meint, selbst der Hokage habe keine Chance, sein Vater konnte das Unentschieden nur mit der bereits zerstörten Konohaklinge erreichen. Koseshu beschwört ein paar Kagebushin, die bald fallen. Dann ruft er mit Buki no Kuchiyose eine Rolle und einen schwarzes Kurzschwert. Diese beiden befestigt er mit Schnüren an seinem Handgelenk. Da greift ihn ein Drachenkopf an. Schnell schließt er Fingerzeichen. Beim letzten In öffnet er die Elementarrolle, die Raiton freisetzt. Dieses lähmt alles im Wasser, also den Mizukagen. Gleichzeitig bewegt er sich mit Sunshin dorthin und legt dann Futon auf seine Klinge. Dieses durchdringt den Schutz und trifft den Kage. Da Futon effektiv gegen Raiton ist, funktioniert der Plan perfekt: Das Schwert lässt dunkles Chakra durch das Futon strömen und versiegelt den getroffenen Gegner langsam, da dieses Chakra zurückkehrt und den Gegner mitzieht. Da löst sich das zweite Siegel auf der Rolle. Es wird von der Aktivierung des ersten ausgelöst und verschwindet nach einer Zeit, bedeckt es doch das dritte Siegel, das widerum einige Kagebushin freisetzt. Diese können das Original für den Prozess er Versieglung beschützen. Dann versiegelt der Hokage das Unheilbringende Schwert in der Rolle, die vollständig schwarz wird. Ansonsten hätte es den Urheber belastet. Der Hokage schließt neue Fingerzeichen, wird aber mit Jagei Jubaku gefesselt. Als sein Gegner ihn zerquettschen möchte, werden die Schlangen von Katon verbannt. Dieses setzt Koseshu mit den Füßen frei. Dann reißt sich der Hokage sein Hemd vom Leib und man sieht ein Siegel auf seinem Bauch. Dieses öffnet er nun. Es strömt Chakra aus, das sich um seinen Körper ansammelt. Kiyugeki greift mit Futon an, hat aber keinen erfolg. Dann bemerkt er, dass der Hokage durch die Schicht auf seinen Händen keine Fingerzeichen schließen kann. Also will er einfach Edo Fumetsu ensetzen, um zu siegen. Doch sein Gegner will endlich eine weitere Lehre aus Konoha benutzen: Das Goken. So springt überraschend an, während er Renge öffnet und schlägt auf Borochimaru ein. Dieser tritt seinen Gegner weg und setzt einen Nebel frei. Er meint, dieser Nebel mache es unmöglich ein so schnelles Ziel wie ihn selbst zu treffen. Er selbst könne den Gegner aber mit seinem schlangenartigen Wärmesinn aufspüren. Der Nebel sei besonders kalt, aber der Chakramantel sehr warm. Tatsächlich setzt der Nebel Genjutsu frei. Bevor dies eintritt, erschafft Borochimaru allerdings zwei Kagebushin und benutzt die Wiedergeburt, da er von den Taijutsu schwr vereltzt wurde. Dann wendet der das Genjutsu an, woraufhin der erste Kagebushin den Nebel in eine Rolle sperrt. Mit Nan no Kaizou verlängert sich Borochimarus Arm, der mit einer Gogyou Fuin das Siegel schließen will. Doch der Hokage erwacht. Aber ein Kagebushin lähmt den Hokage mit Kanashibari no Jutsu. '''Also wird das Siegel zerstört, bevor der Hokage sich befreien kann. Dieser beißt in Borochimarus Arm und schließt in, als die Kagebushin ihn attackieren. Mit der Wunde am Bauch muss er sich in dieser Situation geschlagen geben. Also wendet er erneut Katon Tensei an. Dies zerstört die Kagebushin, verbrennt Borochimaru und frisst das restliche Chakra. Konoha hatte einen versteckten Chakra-Tank. Als der Hokage wechselte, war dieser auf mysteriöse Weise aufgebraucht worden und der Neue ordete an, dass jeder Shinobi, der sich im Dorf befand, etwas Chakra begeben musste, um diesen wieder aufzufüllen. Der Leiter der Medizinischen Einheit übernahm diesen Prozess. Nun wird klar, was mit den Vorräten passiert ist: Der vierte Hokage war whrscheinlich von einem mysteriösen imKmpf besiegt worden. Der Fünfte sorgte also für solch eine Situation vor: Er schuf ein zweites Infuin. Dieses löst er nun zur Sicherheit, um sich wieder mit Chakra zu versorgen. Und tatsächlich taucht ein Team von Otonin auf. Einer von ihnen hat das '''Juin. Während die anderen drei Kämpfen und sterben, kommt aus diesem ihr Kane und richtet sich auf: "Die letzte Runde hat begonnen!" Katon: Hokage no Jutsu rast auf Kiyugeki zu. Dieser beschwört die Sanyu Rashoumon, um sich zu verteidigen. Der Hokage beschwört zwei Schwerter mit Buki no Kuchiyose und verstärkt sie mit Futon, wobei er eines noch anzündet. Mit erneutem Renge stürmt er an, sein Gegner pariert mit Kusanagi und weicht zurück. Bisher war die Ablenkung vorbereitet, aber jetzt lässt er einfach auf Sennei Jashu einen Kagebushin folgen, um Edo Tensei anzuwenden. Doch Koseshu gibt seine Schwerter auf, um sofort da zu sein und hält Borochimaru auf. Seine Fuin verbietet sogar die Anwendung von Edo Tensei. Borochimaru schlägt seinen Gegner zurück. Als dieser Kräfte sammelt, wird er von einer neuen Schlange und zehn Kagebushin abgehalten, als Yamata no Jutsu aktiviert wird. Im Kampf gegen dieses Monster wird der Hokage von hinten erstochen. Als dieser in einen letzten Sekunden Katon no Tensei anwenden will, beißt ihm die riesige Bestie einen Arm ab. Der Hokage ist tot. Rückschlag im Krieg Der General des Angriffes wurde durch den Gouvaneur der besetzten Gebiete ersetzt. Dieser wurde allerdings zu Borochimarus Handlanger. Er kannte nichtnur den Aufbau der neuen Kolonie, sondern auch den genauen Aufbau der Grenzanlagen des Feuerreiches. Diese hatte er erbeten, um seine Grenze nach diesem Vorbild zu errichten, sobald der Hokage die genauen Gebiete vereinbart hätte. Während des Kampfes gegen den Hokage versuchte der Gouvaneur, seine Leute gegen Konoha aufzubringen. Aber ein Leutnant, der das Vertrauen der Meisten hatte, hielt dagegen, da er Konoha-Nin gewesen war. Nach Ende des Kampfes kommt allerdings Borochimaru, der den Leutnant tötet und sein Gesicht stiehlt. Schnell sind alle überzeugt. Dann erklären sie offen ihre Unabhängigkeit von Konoha und Oto, während Otonin die Grenze zum Feuerreich angreifen und vernichten. Schnell erklären Oto und die Provinz ihr Bündnis und ziehen mit gemeinsamen Heeren gegen die Feuer-Soldaten. Während dieser Kämpfe unterwirft sich die Kolonie Oto vollständig. Bald hat das Feuerreich sich wieder vier große Heereszüge geschaffen. Aber auch Kiyugeki hat sich wieder erholt und greift diese vier an. Der erstewird von einer riesigen Schlange vernichtet. Der zweite wird von einem Genjutsu-Nebel umhüllt. Daraufhin gehen 5 Genin-Teams durch die Reihen und schneiden die Hälse durch. Mit Kai konnten sie sich einfach vor der Kunst schützen. Der dritte wird vom letzten (vierten) Kazekage heimgesucht: Da Chakra keine Rolle spielt, entwaffnet er alle Soldaten, tötet sie mit den eigenen Waffen und sammelt diese hinter sich. Dies alles vollbringt er mit Jiton, dem Magnetismus. Der letzte Zug wird von Borochimaru selbst angegriffen. Das Heer wird hier durch Futon: Daitoppa zerstreut und dezimiert. Schlangen töten den Rest. Dann kommen die vier Elite-Truppen. Alle setzen sich zusammen aus: *einem Ninja-Wächter des Daimyo *einem Chunin-Team unter dem Daimyo *4 Spezial-Soldaten mit vielfältigen Waffen *4 Spezial-Soldaten mit hoher Schnelligkeit *4 Spezial-Soldaten mit schwerer Panzerung, schweren Waffen und hoher Körperkraft *4 Spezial-Soldaten mit ausgewogenen Fähigkeiten und einer E-Kunst Der erste Ninja-Wächter beschwört eine Chakra-Kanone aus einer seiner drei großen Schriftrollen. Diese wird mit Futon-Chakra betrieben und schießt Wind-Bälle. Der Vorteil ist die Größe und Geschwindigkeit für recht wenig Chakraverbrauch. Die Waffen-Spezialisten werfen ihre Riesenshuriken und die Kanone streckt die Schlange nieder. Der nächste Ninja-Wächter benutzt Futon, um den Genjutsu-Nebel zu entfernen. Sein nächstes Futon wird von einem Chunin angezündet. Dies tötet acht Genin und die restlichen Soldaten. Die Chunin töten mit dem Verlust von zweien acht weitere Genin. Die restlichen werden von den schnellen Soldaten und dem Ninjawächter getötet, wobei die Schnellen sterben. Borochimaru und der Kazekage löschen natürlich auch die sie attackierenden Spezialeinheiten aus. Konoha konnte keinen Beschluss fassen, da der Hokage verschwunden war. Und der Joninrat war zerstritten, fünf gegen fünf. Deshalb zogen vier der einen Partei los, was zwar Beschlüsse der anderen Ermöglichte, aber sie wollten den Otokane töten. Auf dieses Team trifft Kiyugeki, der nun in Konoha als der schreckliche Borochimaru bekannt war, nun. Der Kazekage tötet allerdings auch die zweite Spezialeinheit und bewegt sich auf die erste zu. Die Truppen von Oto erzielen große Erfolge. Borochimaru (Kiyugeki) vs. Hatake, Azura, Konohai und Hara Zuerst greifen Konohai, der Hatake und Azura im chakralosen Nahkampf an und wurden abgewehrt. In dieser Zeit konnte Hara ihre Samen für Makihige no Jutsu platzieren. Als Kiyugeki Fingerzeichen schließt, wird er plötzlich von den Ranken dieser Kunst gefesselt. Mit Makihige no Hari kann die Kunoichi aus dem Joninrat den Gegner vereltzen, da Dornen aus diesen Ranken wachsen. Allerdings kann Borochimaru sich durch Wiedergeburt befreien und greift sofort mit Sen'nei Ta Jashu an. Dann springt Azura an, der mit Hien seinen Gegner durchschneidet. Aber aus beiden Hälften schießen Schlangen, die ihn wieder zusammensetzen. Daraufhin entbrennt ein Kampf von Hien und Kusanagi, den Borochimaru durch Kuu no Tachi gewinnt, da er ein Kusanagi in den Arm des Feinde jagen kann und diesen dann vollständig spaltet. Plötzlich tötet er auch Konohai mit Edo Fumetsu. Da sieht er sich erneut von Pflanzen umschlungen. Als Hara ihn gerade in dieser Position töten will, wird sie plötzlich von Schlangen umschlungen. Nach einer kurzen Weile kann sich Borochimaru befreien und die Realität erkennen: Der verletzte Azura greift mit einem Hien, der Hatake mit Raikiri an. Dann beschwört der Otokane die Sanju Rashoumon, was das Raikiri enorm abschwächt, weicht Azura knapp aus, erleidet einen Schnitt und tötet ihn mit einem Kusanagi aus dem Mund. Den Hatake greift er mit Futon an, was Raikiri zerstört und den Konohanin zurückwirft. Hara hatte sich bereits befreit und einige Samen platziert. Dann kommen sehr viele Ranken aus dem Boden, denen Borochimaru selbst mit Wiedergeburt nicht entkommen könnte. Aber Kiyugeki benutzt Futon, um sich abzustoßen und aktiviert eine Katon-Elementarrolle, um durch den Wind gestärkt die Pflanzen zu vernichten. Dann feuert er Kaze no Hebi, Futon in Form eines Schlangenkopfes, auf seine Gegner und meint, es handle sich um ein verbotenes Jutsu, das alles durchdringen würde. Der Hatake hatte allerdings ein Sharingan-Auge entblöst und kopiert die Kunst, sodass sich die Schlangen gegenseitig besiegen. Da schnellen Ninja-Hunde aus dem Boden, die Borochimaru mit Sen'nei Ta Jashu abwehrt. Doch der Hatake wendet ausgerechnet eine Oto-Technik an. Er erzeugt duch eine kleine Kugel, die er zerdrückt einen Knall und einen Lichtblitz, die nur kurz die Aufmerksamkeit des Gegners auf sich ziehen. Aber dieser Moment reichte, um den Gegner in einem Sharingan-Genjutsu zu fangen, was Hara zum doppelten Genjutsu machte. Selbst der Genjutsu-Spezialist Borochimaru brauchte zu lange, um dieser Kunst zu entkommen: Kamui hatte bereits begonnen. Aber er konnte sich noch retten, wobei er einen Arm verlor. Dann öffnete er eine Rolle, die Kuchiyose auslöste. Die riesige Schlange wurde schnell von einem Chidori-Hund besiegt, aber Borochimaru hatte bereits vorgesorgt. Er trägt eine Kekkai am Körper, die in solchen Notsituationen ganze fünf Kagebushin von seinem Stadium erzeugte, als er die Kekkai erstellt hatte. Diese Kekkai löst er auf, um Rückendeckung für seine Flucht zu erhalten. Allerdings schaffen es die Schattendoppelgänger, Hara zu töten. Der Hatake kehrt nach Konoha zurück, da sein Chakra fast verbraucht wurde. Erste Spezialeinheit vs. Yondaime Kazekage Am Anfang dieses Kampfes gab es einen kurzen Futon-Kampf, bis ein Chunin''' Katon''' einführte. Allerdings konnte der Kazekage mit Jiton die Kanone anziehen und zerstören. Dann holte er den goldenen Sand heraus und griff an. Gleichzeitig tötete er die Schweren Spezialisten. Nun, nachdem Kiyugeki vor den Konohanin geflohen ist, hat der Ninjawächter einen Plan. Die allgemeinen Spezialeinheiten haben die universalsten Fähigkeiten und sorgen deshalb für Ablenkung. Dann öffnet der Ninjawächter die zweite Rolle. Dank den schnellen Spezialtruppen kann er den Feind umwickeln und versiegeln. Der zweite Ninjawächter kann mit seinen Leuten lange kämpfen, fällt aber irgendwann. Der letzte Verbliebene Shinobi-Wächter des Daimyo kämpft nun gegen 10 Oto-Teams und ihren Boss Juu. Ninjawächter vs. Juu, 40 Otonin (10 Teams) Der Verfächter Konohas öffnet eine seiner drei Rollen und enthüllt ganze einhundert Siegel. Seine Vorfahren hatten seit der Gründung Konohas Monster hier gesammelt. Durch ein Genjutsu werden sie dem Willen des Nutzers unterworfen. Nun beschwört er alle 100 Monster, um die Gegner zu besiegen. Doch diese haben alle eine Vorrichtung am Arm, die durch Juus Soniku no Jutsu (Sonic Technique) einen Ton ausstrahlt, der nur von einigen Tieren gehört werden kann und über den Höreindruck erst den Geist befreit und bisherige Genjutsu löst und dann selbst ein Genjutsu hervorruft. Diese Beschallung macht 40 Monster kampfunfähig, was ihren baldigen Tod bedeutet. Zudem benutzen alle Teamführer das Jutsu des Fesselns gegen ein Monster, dass dann vom Team getötet wird. So fällt die Hälfte der Monster. Natürlich fügen diese gleichzeitig auch Schaden in den Gegnerischen Reihen zu, sodass schon 10 Gegner fielen. Da öffnet der Ninjawächter die erste Rolle wieder und beschwört eine riesige Naginata, die in der Mitte eine Kette und im Griff einen Chakraspeicher besitzt, den man auch selbst auffüllen kann. Mit diesem Chakra werden die Schnitte durch Futon verstärkt und vervielfältigt. Mit dieser plötzlichen Attacke kann er 16 Gegner töten, bis die Waffe zerstört wird. Aus einem weiteren Siegel der ersten Rolle beschwört er einige Schwerter, die ein weiteres Team töten. Nach weiteren Kämpfen steht ein Team gegen 20 Monster. Während die Ninja sterben muss Juu selbst eingreifen. Dieser verliert trotz der aktivierten 2. Juin-Stufe, da der Ninjawächter ein Siegel auf der Brust hatte, das bei Körperkontakt mit dem Chakra des Gegners schwindet, wurde es vorher aktiviert. Weitere Angreifer töten die Monster. Ninjawächter vs. Heer aus Shinobi und Soldaten Dann kommt ein Heer aus Shinobi aus Soldaten. Der Ninjawächter rollt seine dritte Rolle so weit aus, dass fünf Siegel zu sehen sind. Diese lösen die Drachenbomben der fünf Elemente aus. Mit Futon können zwar Raiton, Doton und Suiton besiegt werden, sogar mit Katon der Futon-Drache, aber die Katon-Kunst nährt sich an den gegnerischen Attacken und richtet immensen Schaden an. Dann legt er die nächsten fünf Siegel frei. Erst glühen die ersten vier und lösen ein Blinken an den vier Enden des Heeres aus, dann glüht die Fünfte und alle sind gelähmt. Schnell öffnet er die nächsten fünf, die einige Waffen fünf verschiedener Typen, u.a. Explosionen, beinhalten und richtet erneut enormen Schaden an. Mit der ersten der nächsten Fünf nutzt er die Kekkai aus, um alle mit einem Genjutsu zu belegen. Als die Lähmung aufhört, greifen sich die Meisten gegenseitig an. Die restlcihe bekämpft er erfolgreich mit Futon. Charaktere Dies ist eine Übersicht der bisher beschriebenen Charaktere Hokage Koseshu (Konoha) Der Hokage der fünften Generation ist im Kampf gegen Kiyugeki gefallen. Er beherrschte Katon und Futon, benutzte Fuins und''' Goken''' sehr gut und besaß die Konoha-Klinge. Vater Sein Vater war General im Krieg gegen Kiri. Er starb bei einem Unentschieden gemeinsam mit dem Mizukage. Die Beiden hatten beinahe gleiche Künste. Krieg gegen Kiri Koseshu war im selben Krieg als "Roter Hai" bekannt, da er sich mit Futon-Luftblasen durch das Wasserbewegte und explosive Gasblasen in diesem verstreute. Wegen dieser Verdienste wurde er zum Hokage. Krieg gegen Oto Nachdem er für Krieg berühmt wurde, führte er den Frieden ein. Aber einige möchtige Stimmen forderten den Kriegs-Kage auf, wieder Krieg zu führen und sich auszubreiten. Gleichzeitig übte Oto provokation, sodass der Hokage das Reisfeldreich angriff. Aber das Feuerreich lief in eine Falle und Kiyugeki tötete Koseshu, um dann gegen dessen Truppen vorzugehen. Unter Verlust dreier Joninrats-Mitglieder konnte ein viertes ihn mit Aufwand fast seines gesamten Chakras zurückschlagen. Ninjawächter (Hi no Kuni) Er ist einer der Shinobi-Wächter des Daimyo und erziehlte die bisher größten Erfolge im Krieg gegen Oto. Er hält eine gesamte Angrifflinie der Feinde auf. Er benutzt Siegel, Schriftrollen und Futon. Waffenrolle In der ersten seiner drei großen Schriftrollen befinden sich mächtige Waffen. *Futon-Kanone *Futon-Naginata *Auswahl an Schwertern *Weitere (???) Monsterrolle Hier haben seine Vorfahren seit der Gründung Konohas Monster gefangen. Sie werden mit Genjutsu kontrolliert. *100 Monster *Yondaime Kazekage (Edo Tensei) Künsterolle In dieser Rolle befinden sich fünf Exemplare verschiedener Jutsu-Typen. *Elementar-Künste: 5 Drachenbomben *Kekkai: 4 Punkte + Lähmung *Genjutsu: Eines spielt gegeneinander aus *Waffen: Verschiedenste Waffen (u.a. explosive) Kategorie:Daiyohan Kategorie:Welten